


It's That Easy?

by Ky7563



Series: Me Projecting Onto Wilbur Soot [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Pansexual Character, They/Them Pronouns for Wilbur Soot, but happy cry, not beta we die like my daddy issues hopefully will, this is literally the happiest thing i've ever written it's weird, which is New
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky7563/pseuds/Ky7563
Summary: "I want to tell you something, um... so you know how I'm genderfluid, right and I-I was just wondering... How would you feel if I started going by a different name?" Wilbur's leg wouldn't stop bouncing and they glanced up, finally gathering up the courage to look their father in the eyes and--They felt their whole body lighten at the soft smile on their fathers face.———or; Wilbur tells their dad they’re going by a new name and it goes perfectly.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Me Projecting Onto Wilbur Soot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141688
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	It's That Easy?

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing happy stuff? Did I get possessed or some shit- what the hell-
> 
> Anyway! Once again, I’m aware his real name is William, I just couldn’t think of another deadname and I used Flora as Fundy’s deadname because it’s like a more feminine version of Floris.
> 
> PS! I have a far more depressing version of this already out! If you want angst and a shitty parent Phil, go over there and have fun! Anyway—Enjoy!

"Dad? Could I talk to you for a minute?" Wilbur asked, their heart restive and their breath slightly uneven.

Phil looked up from his notebook and smiled at his child. Gently shutting his book and leaning back in his armchair, he said, "Of course, William. What is it?"

Wilbur tried not to wince at the name. Sure, it's not all that different from Wilbur, but that doesn't make them any more comfortable with it. They've never identified with that name, _especially_ on certain days when they couldn't understand themselves. It took them a long while, seeing as they're seventeen now, but they've finally realized that they're genderfluid, and those certain days were days when they felt that they didn't have any gender at all.

William just feels like such a masculine name to them—but _Wilbur_ —Wilbur just feels so right. They even learn that it _is_ a unisex name, since it started out as a female name and is now more commonly used on males, so it can work both ways! They've told their friends that they feel more comfortable with the name Wilbur and when all they got was support and hugs and _"That's such a nice name!"_ they found themselves tearing up.

The reaction they got from their friends motivated them to tell their father. Plus, they have an inkling of how Phil feels about name changes. When they were telling Phil about their friend, Fundy, coming out as transgender and changing from Flora to, well, Fundy, Phil had said, _"Good for him! Tell Fundy that Dadza's proud of him for me, will you?"_

That being said, Wilbur is going to trust their dad on this one. They have no reason not to—Phil's been nothing but supportive of them being genderfluid and tries to remember to ask for their pronouns daily! Sometimes he forgets, but that's not his fault, Wil knows that. Phil says he'd support them through everything, so he's going to believe that.

They stepped into the study, stiff and fidgety. Phil seemed to notice their nervousness and furrowed his brows, leaning toward Wil. "What's wrong, son?" he asked, and Wilbur glanced away. They whole "son" thing was nice! It really was, just... not on "they days" as Wil liked to call them. Wilbur found themselves debating this again as they remembered that, while Phil had stated his support for Wilbur being genderfluid, not once had he asked what their preferred pronouns were for the day.

Phil did notice his mistake though, eyes widening and his back straightening. "Oh, goodness! I'm sorry—what are your pronouns today, Will?"

Wilbur's shoulders eased slightly and their heart lightened in their chest. With a soft smile, they said, "It's a they day, dad."

Phil nodded with a smile. "Good to know, my dear! Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?" he asked.

"I want to tell you something, um... so you know how I'm genderfluid, right and I–I was just wondering... How would you feel if I started going by a different name?" Wilbur's leg wouldn't stop bouncing and they glanced up, finally gathering up the courage to look their father in the eyes and—

They felt their whole body lighten at the soft smile on their fathers face. His head was slightly tilted and he–he looked _proud_. He looked proud of them for this.

"Oh, my dear, you can go by any name you want. It's _your_ name and _you're_ the one that has to deal with it all your life, so! Tell me, what is it you'd like me to call you?" he questioned, tone not once faltering and the smile remaining on his face.

Wilbur could feel tears in the corners of their eyes and they tried to talk through the lump in their throat, "...Wilbur. My name is Wilbur, dad."

"Well, that's a lovely name!" Phil exclaimed as he walked over to his child and placed a hand on their shoulder. "It's not too different, and I'll do my best to adjust quickly—wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, now would we?"

Wilbur found themselves jumping up to give their father the tightest hug he'd ever received. They'd expected this, sure, but that doesn't lessen the feelings of sheer joy at the acceptance. They don't know what they would have done if Phil hadn't accepted this.

"Oh, my dear," Phil soothed, gently rubbing Wil's back, "I am so proud of you for telling me this. I will always accept and love you—no matter the gender, the pronouns or the name. You are my child and I wouldn't change that for the world."

"I–I know that, it just—" they paused to sniffle and take a deep breath. "I don't know why I was scared, I know I didn't have to be but it still—"

"Coming out is scary, dear. Whether it's for sexuality, gender or names. No matter the evidence, there is always irrational fear and I don't blame you for that in the slightest. It's not something you can control, just as the names you are and are not comfortable with are out of your control. Coming back on that, are you still comfortable with me calling you Wil?"

Wilbur smiled and let out a wet laugh—he even asked for that. Good gods, they could not have aske for a better dad. "Yeah, dad, Wil is–Wil is good."

"Alright. And that'll make it even easier to get used to!"

Wilbur pulled back from the hug and wiped at their eyes. "Would this be a good time to mention I'm also pansexual?"

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Some joy! Never wrote happy tears before—my goodness.
> 
> Also, I just couldn’t resist that lil pansexual add-in there. As a pansexual genderfluid, it just—it was so EASY how could I NOT.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time, my lovelies! :D <33


End file.
